Clato and Glarvel
by ClatoxGlarvel
Summary: Glimmer meets Marvel and Clove meets Cato. They fall in love and all go to the arena together. They are all extremely skilled and all turn out to be best friends, but, will they all win?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Glimmer's POV**

I heard the songbirds outside my bedroom window. They wake me up every morning peacefully.

I sit up, stretch, and get dressed into my training uniform. It's just black yoga pants with a stretchy red t-shirt and my first and last name on the front and back. Glimmer Jewel. It is a pretty plain and boring outfit in my opinion but I don't care about how I look when it comes to training believe it or not. I mean I LOVE looking glamorous 24/7. it's just what I love, but when it comes to training, I just want to be comfortable.

Anyways, after I'm dressed, I go to the bathroom and go close up to the mirror to admire my clear face. "Ah Glimmer, your the most beautiful girl in the world". I say to myself. I grab my Olay acne cream and scrub my face with it and some water. I don't have any sort of acne on my face, (Thank god), but acne wash is perfect for preventing it. Also lots of water and healthy eating.

After that, I got my makeup out. Not only does makeup give me confidence, it is fun to put on. I always experiment with different lipsticks and eye shadows. Have you ever done rainbow smokey eyes with blue lipstick? I definitely would not wear it in public, but in the end, it looks really neat! I have my own makeup account on Instagram and do those little tutorials and videos over really out of this world makeup. I have 24.6k followers! Plus once I win the hunger games, I am sure I will get like 20 times that!

I just wear basic makeup out in public, like foundation, mascara, and clear lip gloss. All my makeup is from L'Oreal. It just works best for me. I don't know why but I don't like any other makeup brand. Anyways, that takes me 5 minutes.

Next I move on to my hair. I love experimenting with my hair just as much as makeup. I do different kinds of ponytails, braids, and other up dos. That also goes on my Instagram. I sometimes post my makeup and hair stuff on Pinterest to, and my best on Facebook for all my family and friends to see.

Anyways, for now, I just put in 2 fishtail braids, which is my favourite basic hair style. It is fun, easy, comfortable, stays out of my face, and suits me. After my hair is done I smile and do a few poses, then I head downstairs.

"Hey everyone I'm off to training." I say as I give a nice wave and smile.

"What about breakfast?" asks my mother

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." I love healthy eating. I rarely eat anything unhealthy. I go to the fridge and pack a lunch to eat at the training centre. I pack a green apple (My absolute favourite), a banana, a carrot, cucumber slices, left over garden salad from the night before, a chocolate protein shake, (with only 1 gram of sugar!) and my water bottle and I am off.

"Bye." I say as I head out the door. I am a 5 minute walk away from the training centre. I walk there and I think to myself how grateful I am to be in a career district, especially 1. We have everything I need, a training centre, lots of food, nice houses, running water. I smile the whole way there. I also take out my apple and eat the whole thing by the time I am there.

When I get to the doors, I throw out my apple core and head to the back where the picnic tables are for lunch. "May as well sit down here for breakfast" I say to myself. No one is seated at any of the picnic tables, just how I like it. I like to be quiet and eat rather than be social, which is weird because any other time I am the biggest social butterfly you will meet.

I open my lunch bag and eat my banana. Once it is gone, I go on to sip some water and eat my cucumber slices. I love fruits and vegetables like no body else. I drink more water after the cucumber, and pack up and head in. I always eat some in the morning and the rest at lunch.

I walk in and put my lunch bag in my personal locker. The training centre is filled today, but then again, it is everyday.

The training centre is only open on Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and Tuesdays because they still want all of the kids there to get a good education and go to school a few days a week. I do great in school. I get mostly As'. School is easy. I'm 17 so I'm almost finished school. After that, I go to the games, win, and go to college.

I want to go and learn how to start up my own beauty company called "Glamour". I will have all sorts of makeup, hair and nail products. Maybe, if I am successful enough, I could start selling clothes and making jewellery. Infact, I already do make my own jewellery. I never buy any jewellery. If you ever see me wearing any, I made it. Plus, I am learning how to knit and sew. I will make millions and maybe someday, move to the capitol and even bring my whole family with me. Maybe, even have my beauty company there.

I sigh a sigh of happiness thinking about my success. A hunger games victor with her own beauty company. I zone out for a minute but then I snap back into reality when I hear the head trainer start announcing what's happening today.

"Today, you will be learning a new skill today. Preferably a new weapon. One that you know absolutely zip about. There will be a trainer at every station teaching you the proper techniques with it. Ok? Let's get to it."

Geez, I don't know what weapon I should do. I know mostly every weapon here. Archery is my favourite, not to mention my best. I am also good with kukris, crescent swords, normal swords, and am still working on throwing knives, tomahawks, and cleavers. I could work with throwing knives, but he said something we know nothing about. Maybe an axe? Or dagger tricks? Maybe a cross bow, but if those are ever in the games, it isn't often. I don't know.

Suddenly, I see Marvel, my crush walk by with his friends. I for a fact know that he is best with a spear. So if I am good with a spear, it may impress him and make him pay more attention to me and maybe like me. So a spear it is.

Most people in this place must be good with spears, because there are not to many other people here. A group of tall muscular guys look down at me and smirk as if I was a gazelle trying to scare or intimidate them and they were big bad lions. I just gave them a dirty look back.

"Ok so you want to get better at spears? Pay close attention and you will be hitting bull's-eyes in no time." said the trainer. So he demonstrated how to do it. He showed us how and where to hold a spear and how much force to put on it when we are throwing it and everything like that. After his explanation, we got to each try for ourselves with our own spears and dummy. I hit the edge of the left shoulder the first time, just barely hit it.

"Damn it." I say under my breath. Then the next ten times I kept getting the arms and the sides of the stomach. I only completely missed a couple times. Oh well at least I was actually hitting the dummy for the most part. After 10 or so minutes, the trainer helped each of us perfect our skills, told us what to do more of, and told us what to do less of. We practiced there for a good few hours. By the time 4 hours had past, I was hitting lots of almost bulls eyes. I got a couple but not many. Most at least got to the edge of the targets. Still huge improvements from this morning. What are those bitch boys going to say now.

After I hit one right square in the head, the boy beside me looked at me in shock. He was short, scrawny, and looked to be about 12.

"Uuuhhhhhh". He looks at me in shock. Like am I impressing you or something? He kept staring at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask in a snotty tone.

"uuuummmm, do you wanna go out or something?" he asked in his high pitched little boy voice nervously.

"Um, ok your like 12"

"11" He interrupted

"Great, 11, even worse, I am 17, that is a little fucking weird. I said. Everyone spear throwing finally stopped and watched. He started sweating and his face turned as red as a tomato. He look around frantically at everyone staring at him and his walked away quickly.

Anyways, after that scene, I went back to doing spears for the next half an hour. It was about 2:30 now. I figured it was time to move on to something new.

I walked around to see what there was. I then see marvel over at a survival station, he was practicing complicated ropes. He was also alone, maybe we could get to know each other a little better.

I head over to where he is and take the table right next to him. Honestly, I find ropes easy, but maybe I could help him out to.

"Hey Mavel." I say. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Oh hey Glimmer, How's it going?" He says.

"It's going great. I just finished about 4 and half hours over at the spears." I tell him. Please be impressed.

"Wow that's a long time. Have you had any experience with spears before that?"

"No, I haven't even touched a spear before today. They are actually kind of fun." I say.

"Yes they very much are. They are my favourite weapon. Well, and my best. So are they easy for you?" He asks.

"They are kind of hard for me to be honest, but I am getting better. I am at least hitting the edge of the target and not getting way off." I say.

He chuckles. "That's good that you are improving." He says.

"Thank you." I blush a little. Then there is an awkward silence for about a minute until he asks something that made my heart race faster than it ever has before.

"So, you wanna hang out sometime? Like maybe after training?" He asks kind of nervously. Oh my god. I don't believe he really just asked that.

"Yes I would love to." I say with the biggest smile on my face.

"Great. So what time do you normally leave training?" He asks. Just an FYI, we can leave anytime after 3. The place closes at 6 and we can stay any time after that.

"Just whenever I feel like it. Maybe do you wanna go at 4?"

"Yeah sounds great." He says. We then continue tying ropes and making small talk. I even helped him out a little bit to. We talked about everything from home life to school to past hunger games and even funny stories from when we were little kids. I looked at the clocvk a few hours later and it read 4:06.

"Hey Marvel it is 4 now, you wanna go?" I ask.

"Yeah sure let's go." He says. We walk to my locker and I get my things. Then we go to his locker to get his stuff.

"Well I guess I didn't get to eat my lunch today." I say.

"Neither did I." He says. "Wanna go to the picnic tables and finish them?" He asks.

"Sounds like a good idea." I say, and we head over to the picnic tables.

**Marvel's POV**

**Wow, I have always known Glimmer but never paid much attention to her. How did I not see how beautiful she was. Her golden blonde hair, shimmering green eyes, glowing complexion, and pearly white smile. Not to mention she has a cute voice to. I love her personality the most. She is so nice and outgoing. She is a girl with ambition and loves to learn new things. It is like we were meant for each other. I don't wanna get to a head of myself here. I just wanna become friends first. Then best friends, then maybe we could get married some day. **

**We come to a table and sit down. I take out my cold grilled chicken breast and cold baked potato and chow down. Glimmer starts eating a carrot. I find it cute when girls eat carrots I don't know why. Most of the time we are quiet, but we do make some small talk. **

**"So, what do you want to do?" I ask. **

**"I don't know, maybe, um, go for a walk in the woods?" She suggests. I love exploring the woods. It will be especially fun with the girl of my dreams. **

**"Yes, I love walking in the woods." I say. **

**"Great." She says. So we walk about 30 minutes until we get to the woods. **

**"I should have brought my bow and arrows to shoot trees and stuff." Says Glimmer.**

**"Well, that sounds like a good idea for tomorrow." I say with a smile. She smiles back and we stare into each other's eyes for a moment.**

**"So, shall we go in?" I ask. **

**"Yes we shall." She chuckles. We spend a good hour going around the woods just having fun, not only talking, but finding cool bugs and mushrooms, and we even raced up trees a few times. We made our way to a large creek. **

**"So you wanna sit down here for a while?" I ask.**

**"Yeah sure." She replies as she skips a stone into the water. **

**"See I don't understand how you skip a stone. I have always failed at it as a little kid, and still do." I say.**

**"Oh it's really easy. Just make sure your hand is low enough and kind of flick your arm, like you would your wrist." She said. "Look, like this." and gave me a demonstration.**

**Then I tried myself. It didn't work out to well. She made me keep on trying again until I got it. She really pushes you to succeed, I love that in girls. **

**So by the time we are done skipping rocks, I have almost mastered it. Glimmer thinks I'm really good at it.**

**"So should we head back?" asks Glimmer. **

**"Ya sounds good." I tell her. So, we make our way back talking and laughing about today.**

**"Look, I see the edge of the forest, race you to it." Laughs Glimmer.**

**"Ok, go!" I shout happily. Just as we about there, Glimmer slips backward on a pile of mud. She lets out a quick shriek, and thank god, I am right behind her and caught her, like we were ball dancing or something. **

**I look into her eyes, I am dazed by them. She stares back into mine. We both smile for a second and she lifts herself. **

**"Well, thanks for saving my ass." She chuckles. **

**"No problem." I reply, and we continue our way through the forest. It is so temping to just hold her hand and continue, and maybe even kiss her, but I know it is to early for that. **

**We continue to walk until we are right near the training centre. **

**"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow." I say.**

**"Ya, see you tomorrow." She says with a grin. We start to head our separate ways, until I remember, I was going to get her number. I wanna text her all night. I have become crazy about her within the past couple of hours. **

**"Hey Glimmer, I almost forgot, what's your number, I wanna add you on my phone." I say running up to her. **

**"Oh yeah, here, it's 234-555-9067." She says cheerfully. **

**"Thanks. I will text you later." I say with a wave. We once again, go our separate ways. I think about her and the day spent with her the whole way home. I can not believe this just happened. I added her number to my phone and text her as soon as I get home. It is about 6:30****by the time I get home. **

**"Hey Marvel, how was training?" Asks my mom cheerfully as she comes over and gives me a hug. **

**"It was great. I learned some stuff with archery and rope tying. I also met someone."**

**"You met someone? Oooh is it a girl?!" Asks my mom excitedly.**

**"Well I didn't really just meet her, I have known her for a while but we got talking today and we are pretty good friends now." I explain.**

**"Maybe you could ask her out." Says my mom teasingly. She is good at embarrassing me infront of my 19 year old and 12 year old brother. **

**"Haha I bet she doesn't even like you idiot." Laughs Dalton****pointing at me. Dalton****is my 12 year old brother. He is very immature and whenever anything is brought up about dating, he takes off screaming "EEWW". **

**My older brother Jordon on the other hand is a total player. He gets all the girls. Almost every girl we know wants him, even though they know he cheats and uses them for a booty call. They can't resist him. His longest lasting relationship was probably like 7 months, when he actually tried. When mom found out he was dumped because he cheated on his ex, my mom was pretty pissed. She screamed at him that she never raised him to be like this and that she loved him and al that, but he was 17 at the time to, so my age. Now that he is graduated high school, he doesn't get all the ass that he used to. I don't see a bright future for him. **

**"So what is for supper?" I ask.**

**"Roasted potatoes, steak, and green beans." Says my mother getting me a plate.**

**"Thanks mom." **

**"Your welcome hun." She says as she hugs me. I hug back. I may be a big tough guy and all but when it comes to being lovable, whether it be with a girl or my mom, I am just a giant friendly teddy bear. **

**I eat quick, very quick and I head to my room right after. I am so excited to text Glimmer. I go in and lie on my bed and quickly get my phone out.**

**"Hey Glimmer it's Marvel." I text. Within the next 2 minutes I get reply.**

**"Hey Marvellous Marvel (with a little winking emoji)."**

**"So, do you want to meet somewhere tomorrow?" I ask.**

**"Ya sure, how about at the picnic table where we ate today. Maybe meet there around 10:30?" She suggests.**

**"Yes, perfect." I reply. WE continue texting for an hour or so until Glimmer has to go look after some errands. She didn't specify, but I am very satisfied with how today went. I am so excited for tomorrow, every time I think of her my heart wants to fly out of my chest. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Clove's POV**

I wake up as my ruthless, sadistic, anger filled self. I have always been this way except for angry. My mom left my dad over the summer. It was all about something stupid that happened when I was 5 months old. I am turning 14 in may so this was how many years ago. She also told her mom, which is my nana, about EVERYTHING and they yapped about everything that went on in the house for as long as both my parents have been together. I want to live with my dad but my mother doesn't want me to. She is doing anything and everything to get me back. the court order says I have to live with her but all I do is refuse. No one can make me do anything! We have had peacekeepers come many times to try and take me back with her but I just refuse. Peacekeepers think they are so damn scary but they're not. If I have to go kicking and screaming then so be it. She still lives with her parents and it has been like 9-10 months. Both parents have charges pressed against them so they haven't spoke for such a long time. All this bullshit is driving me insane! I was thinking about suicide because I just want my family back but now I realize it is only making me a stronger, tougher, more ruthless person and I'm proud of it. I have a 4 year old brother named Trevor who is with my mom. He will be turning 5 next month in February. I'm so angry with my mom. I have not seen her for almost a month now, not even on weekends. She never returns me, so, I just end up running away from the training academy or school back home. So yeah, now you know a bit about my life.

I go get dressed into my training uniform which is just plain black yoga pants and a blue stretchy t shirt. Then I go put in my contact lenses, wash my face, brush my teeth, and put my hair in a medium 3 'poofball' ponytail. I'm no girly girl but I just like making my own hair styles sometimes.

Then, I head out into the living room and tell my dad I am off to training. I live about a 10-15 minute walk away from the training centre. When I arrive, I head to the throwing knives and tomahawks. I practice there for a while. Like maybe 2 hours or so. I love knife throwing with all the different kinds of knives. Some of the knives here are not even throwing knives. Some are kitchen knives, some are hunting knives, but most of them are meant just for throwing. I first learned by using a hunting knife.

I hit many bulls eyes. I get the heart, the head, the stomach, the arms and legs. I'm the top knife thrower here. After about 2 hours, I head over to the archery. I don't hit many bulls eyes but I always get close.

Archery is my second best weapon. After 2 hours of that, I go to the survival courses. Most of the people here don't use the survival courses because they are stupid. They think they just need weapons. I practice building a fire over 4 times, until, I see a group of boys pointing and laughing at me.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell at them. That just makes them smirk. So then, I head over to the knives and find one of the 12 inch ones and throw it right at them. They dodged it just in time. It sunk into the wall, probably about 4 inches deep.

"That could have been one of you!" I shout at them. "Planted right in your skull!" Then, one of the boys come walking over to be. He is at least a foot taller than me and is quite muscular but I ain't scared of him.

"You think your so tough little girl don't you?" says the guy.

"Don't underestimate me dick." I say. Ya I have a real big problem with swearing. I do it to much.

"Come here then." and within a split second I am off the ground above his head and I knew that my life may or may not end within the next minute.

"CATO, PUT HER DOWN" I hear a voice scream. Then, he puts me down.

"HAHAHA CATO? WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS THAT!?" I laugh historically. Then he puts his fist up to me. My body reacts before I know what I'm even doing. When I finally realize what I'm doing, I gasp and am in fear when I see my dagger I always keep with me gone right through his hand! OH SHIT! I think. I'm so retarded. He will take my dagger and slit my throat. Instead, he just screams in pain. Many of the trainers come to help.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he screams at me. He pulls the dagger out of his hand and chases me out of the training academy. Luckily, I am VERY fast. I was born a naturally fast runner. With all of the adrenaline rushing through me and knowing that I could die if I go to slow, I'm twice as fats as normal. I have never ran faster. I run all the way until I get home. I am finally in my home, just gasping for air.

"Clove what the hell is going on?" asks my dad. Oh great here we go. He will take things over the top with this one.

"Some guys were making fun of me at the training centre so I threw I knife at them and then one of them came over and was about to throw me across the room and then was told to put me down and then I made fun of his stupid name and he was about to punch me so I stabbed him in the hand and got chased home by him." I said it so fast and ended it all with an attempt at an innocent smile.

"oh my god, WHAT THE FUCK!? CLOVE GIVE ME YOUR IPAD YOUR GROUNDED!" Ya believe it or not, we have that kind of technology here. Only districts 1,2,3 and,4 have this kind of technology. I booked it to my room, took it, and ran back to the training centre. Last place you would expect me to go. Well at least dad won't find me there and take my iPad. Plus I want my dagger back. So when I arrive there, I see larger pool of blood in the middle of the floor and see the kid with the stupid name receiving medical attention. Everyone's eyes are now on me as soon as I walk him. Well what the fuck are you looking at? I think to myself. I walk over slowly and ask for the dagger back.

"Don't bother coming back for the next 3 weeks Clove, your suspended."

"You want to be my next victim?" I ask. I don't get a response. "That's what I thought. You will see me tomorrow." I say and walk back home hoping that dad was calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cato's POV**

Clove. So that is the little shit's name. I am still in a lot of pain but not as much as the second the dagger went right through me. She looked to be about my age. Damn, she has some real issues. I think to myself about that Clove girl the whole time they have been treating me. About an hour or so later, I am all stitched up and told to go home. They said don't come back until your hand is healed so you don't hurt it more. Screw that. Training is my life. I don't have time for this. I need to train. I'm volunteering when I'm 16 so that is about 2 years away. So once I am done, I head back home to my mom, dad, and younger sister. When I get there the family just sits silently and looks at me.

"Cato what happened to your hand?" asks my dad in a calm voice but I can tell he is hiding his anger.

"A girl was in the survival courses which in my opinion, is very weak, and my friends and I started laughing at her and then she threw a knife at us. Then, I walk over to her, pick her up and was about to throw her across the room but then I got stopped. After that she said my name was stupid, I was about to punch her, and then she stabbed me in the hand with her dagger." My sister just smirked but I ignored it.

"Cato what the hell is wrong with you." My mom says in a tiredish tone.

"Everything." I reply sarcastically. Then, I just head to my room. The day was tiring, so I just went to bed. I wake up the next day with my hand feeling a lot better. I get dressed into my uniform, brushed my teeth, washed my face, grabbed a banana, and I'm off to training. I am the first one there, as usual. I go to the swords and slice the heads off 4 dummies in a split second. I do this over for a few minutes. Then I go to the knife throwing section. I know that Clove chick will see me here but I don't care. I'm pretty good with knife throwing. Only half the time I get bulls eyes but any other time it is pretty close. I use knives for about 45 minutes. Then, I start using tomahawks. After 5 minutes of those, I see Clove walk in. She doesn't notice me. She comes over right beside me. Then, she looks up and sees it is me. I pretend that she isn't there but out of the corner of my eye, I see her giving me the death glare. Then she walks away to the bow and arrows. Wow. She hates me. I should be the one giving her the death glare after what she did to my hand. I can't help but to watch. She is pretty good. She hits dummy after dummy after dummy, almost all of them in the bulleyes. She was very quick. I spent more time throwing knives and tomahawks. Finally, after an hour or so, she walks over right beside me to throw some knives as well. She doesn't say a word to me nor does she even look at me. Shouldn't she be scared of me? After a couple minutes, she finally says something.

"So you throw knives?" she asks in disgust.

"Yeah I do actually. Problem?" I reply.

"Well there sure was a problem yesterday." she said

"We were only kidding." I said

"And you must have been kidding when you were about to throw me across the room and punch me?" she says still keeping her cool.

"I guess you were joking about stabbing me in he hand as well."

"You should have seen yourself. Screaming in pain like a pathetic little girl." she says with attitude. Wow just by her tone and the things she says. A ruthless, sadistic, arrogant, defiant girl. She won't take your bullshit. I love tough girls like that.

"Whatever Clover." I say with attitude myself.

"Fuck off bitch." she says.

"Someone's mad." I say

"Yeah, your asshole is." she replies. I suddenly burst out laughing. Wow that was funny. I don't care if she stabbed my hand she is great. I like her. WAIT. What am I thinking? I don't need a girlfriend. Whatever forget it.

**Clove's POV**

Wow this guy is retarded. He needs to get a life! Your asshole is what the hell? So, we continue throwing knives in silence. He isn't bad. But I don't care, I'm better anyways. I kinda hope to go to the hunger games with him so I can kill him painfully and slowly. Meh, doesn't matter, as long as he dies. We continue throwing knives throughout the day. Doesn't he have anything better to do? Why would he stick around here, soon, I use the tomahawks. We both do that in silence the whole day. When it's time to go home, I get my things and hear him say something. He kind of like, whispered it but I know I'm not supposed to hear it.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." he says. 

"I heard you say something." I say annoyed.

"What do you care?" He asks.

"Your mom's ass cares." He gives a little chuckle.

"You think you're so tough Clover."

"That's not my name, Nato." I say really annoyed now.

"Well see you tomorrow." says Cato in a sarcastically cheerful voice. What a jag off. So I have all my stuff and make my way home.

**Cato's POV**

I can't stop thinking about her. I don't wanna face it, but I think I like her. Why? I mean she's smart, tough, talented with weapons, and hot, but, I never have needed a girlfriend even though I have had 2 before. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think about her the whole day. At the dinner table, I am very quiet. She's all I can think about. I'm trying to figure out whether I like her or not.

"Why so quiet?" asks my dad.

"Why do you care." I ask.

"Because you are never this quiet,, and you are my son, so I just wanna make sure everything is ok."

"I'm fine dad." I say. Then, I go back to eating dinner. After dinner, I go to my room on my phone and researched how to tell if you like a girl and things like that. I had finally come to the conclusion that I do like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Marvel's POV**

I wake up very excited. Maybe to excited. I spring out of bed and quickly get dressed, brush my teeth, and wash my face. I'm excited to see Glimmer today. I still think of how I responded to her after our walk yesterday. It sounded... weird. I don't know. 'Yes, I would like to go out with you.' I don't know. She liked the answer anyways. I'm out the door in such a rush, I forget to say goodbye to everyone. Oh well. I fast walk to the training centre. I go work with the tomahawks for a little while. I can throw tomahawks but I have trouble with the knives. I don't know why. I mean, I'm ok with them. I just don't hit the target most of the time. I love tomahawks. They are cool, but spears are my favorite weapon and my best. I use all kinds of tomahawks. All different shapes and sizes. Some were just basic little axes and others were more modern looking. They were very fancy.

I get mostly bulls eyes. I throw tomahawks for a good 15 minutes, then, Glimmer walks in. I wanna rush over to her but we just met like yesterday. So, I normally walk over to her holding in all of my excitement.

"Hey Glimmer." I say.

"Hi Marvel." she says back. We have a little awkward moment were we both stare at each other's eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. Everything about her is. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, even her name.

"So, you wanna go practice with spears together?" I ask.

"Ya I would love to." She says. Then, we walk over to the spears together. I notice a few guys looking at her. They need to back the hell off or they will get a tomahawk to the head. Once we get to the spears, we practice in silence together for a while until I finally break the silence and ask "So about dating." she quickly jerked her head over to me as soon as I said that. She likes me I totally know it. "Um, do you maybe wanna go somewhere tonight?" I ask. That one took a lot of balls even though she is easy going and it's obvious that she likes me.

"Yes. Let's go tonight. Where will we go?" She asks.

"I don't know. Maybe we could discuss that right now." I say.

"Ok, maybe... a movie, or dinner, or a walk." She says.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS." I say excitedly. "We can go out for dinner, go see a movie, and then go for a walk." I say.

"Great. sounds really fun." She says in an excited voice. I never thought I would get a girlfriend. The girls in 1 all want strong, tough, and hot guys. I am strong and tough, in fact the best in the academy, just not the most attractive. We practice together for a little more time and then agree to move on to the bow and arrows.

She taught me some cool tricks with them, like how to shoot one behind your head and shoot 2 at once! It was fun. We practiced that until the end of the day. When it was time to go, we looked at each other nervously. We knew it was time for the date. I got out my phone and texted my parents I was going out and she did the same.

"So, where do you wanna go for dinner?" I ask kind of nervously.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere with delicious healthy food." She replied. We both thought for a moment.

"How about Boston Pizza." She said. "They have great salads and nachos there.

"Yes good idea. I love Boston Pizza ." I say back. So we make our way to Boston Pizza. We go through the duck park.

"So the hunger games is coming up in a few days. I'm volunteering." Glimmer just come out randomly and said that.

"Wait what? Really?" I say kind of nervous. I know she will win. She is very smart and very strong, but something unexpected could happen. Something that she can't help. Like one of the tributes from 2 kill the others in their sleep or something.

"You sound nervous." She says.

"Well you know, I'm worried about you. I mean you will probably the highest chance of winning, but you never know what would happen. One of your allies could kill you in your sleep.

"Please Marvel, I would be the ally to kill you in your sleep." She said in a joking tone. " fake a chuckle.

"So next year, the 75th games is going to be the 3rd quarter quell. I wonder what it will be. I probably have to volunteer for it if I want to go to the games. It will be my last chance.

"I know you can win it." She said. "It will be extra special if you win the quarter quell because they are like, 2 or 3 times more dangerous than the regular games." She said. I gave her a smile. I didn't know what else to say. She smiled back. Our eyes lock. I love starring at her beautiful emerald eyes so much. I wonder if she likes my duller green eyes. Doesn't matter.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." I tell her. "I love pretty, tough, blonde girls with shimmering green eyes." After that, she says nothing and hugs me very tightly. I hug back. It has felt like we have known each other forever and have been boyfriend girlfriend for a long time even though we just met a few days ago.

"Shall we continue?" I ask.

"Yes, we shall." She replies. So in a few more minutes, I think I feel her hand getting a little closer to mine. I think she wants to hold my hand! Wow. So I grab hers and entwine our fingers together. She looks up at me quite surprised, but then I see a smile spread across her face. We continue the walk in silence until we get to Boston Pizza. As we are entering I feel her stop

"Oh shit." She says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"That's my ex boyfriend Randy. He has like, mental issues or something. Like anger issues. He also gets real jealous, real easy."

Where?" I ask.

"Over there." She points to the guy handing mints to people leaving.

"What a whimp. He doesn't look that scary." I say in a tough tone.

"Oh but he is. When he is twice the size of you and has given you a black eye before, he is pretty scary." She says

"He gave you a black eye?!" I ask in shock. After he hears that, he immediately turns his head our way.

"Shit, he sees me. I will discuss it with you at the table." She says. We walk to the dude who gives us the table and we are about to ask for one until...

"Well well well, thought I would never see you again. OH! And you have a new little, friend with you too. I am also glad to see your _black eye_ is all better."

"What the fuck?" I say.

"Randy shut up and go away. We are here to eat, not to be bothered by you." Says Glimmer in an annoyed tone. Then, he gets uncomfortably close to her ear with a creepy ass smirk on his face.

"I suggest you shut the hell up before you get another one." He whispered it but I sure as hell heard it.

"HEY YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" and I punched him right on the spot. He fell back right on his behind. His face went steaming red. I don't know whether it was from embarrassment or anger. Probably both. He hopped right back on his feet and threw a punch right at my face but I grabbed his fist in time, twisted his arm back which made him turn around, and kicked him right in his candy ass and fell to the floor once again.

"AAAHHHH!" His voice was filled with rage. I picked him up to his feet by his shirt. Then, I lifted him off the ground by the neck and said through my gritted teeth...

"You lay one finger on her and your dick will be turned inside out you got it!?" Then, I threw him to the ground. I grabbed Glimmer's hand and started to walk out casually.

"Let's go babe." I say. We walk in silence until we are far enough away from the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Glimmer's POV**

"Holy Jesus Christ Marvel." I say in shock

"Yes? I'm not the Mr. nice guy you probably think I am." He says as he claims my lips.

I kiss back. Ok he really likes me. Like, more than I thought. He beats the shit out of my ex and threatens to do worse because he was being a dick, he called me babe, and he just kissed me! Wow I have never been more excited in my life! He leans close to my ear and says

"I love you."

"I love you to." I say back and he kisses me once again. After a few wonderful moments of kissing him, I feel kind of bad. I don't know why. I guess it is because the date didn't go exactly as planned.

"So I guess the date didn't go exactly as planned."

"Of course it didn't. It was even better than I thought." He says with a big innocent smile on his face. I smile back.

"So, you wanna go for another walk before the movie?" He asks.

"Sure. But wait. What movie are we going to go see? I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe Taken 3?"

"YES! I love that movie series." I say with excitement.

"Me too." He says. So we continue our walk. We talk about movies, the hunger games, fights we have gotten into, and other stupid stuff like that. We get along so well. We agree on everything, we have the same interests, our personalities are so much a like. He is the one. I wonder if he thinks the same about me. We continue walking and talking about everything until we get to the movies.

"Hello. What movie will you be seeing tonight?" The movie girl asks us. She has lots of freckles and pretty long red/orange hair. She is slightly shorter than I am. I recognize her.

"Taken 3." He says.

"Ok that is $8 each please." She says. So Marvel pays her the 16 dollars and we go to the snack bar.

"You know I am paying you back for everything right?" I say

"What? No you ain't" He says.

"Yes I am." He ignores my comment and moves on to something else.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asks.

"Maybe a medium popcorn and a medium Pepsi." I say.

"Ok I will get you that."

"I'm still paying you back." I whisper to myself but Marvel somehow, with his hawk ears, hears me.

"No you're not." he says. He looks at me with a series look on his face. Whatever. I will pay him back whether he likes it or not. I am not a money hungry asshole.

"Hi, I will have 2 medium extra buttered popcorns, 2 medium pepsis', and a box of fuzzy peaches." He orders the man. He gets the food for us in silence. The only thing he says to us is the total. It was 25.87. I will just pay him back everything. My family is very wealthy. Well, I'm sure most people are in district 1. So we get the food and head into the room where the movie is playing. Once we sit down, Marvel asks to take a selfie with me.

"Ok." I say. Then, He presses his lips on my and takes the picture. He kisses me again. He is totally obsessed over me. I love it.

"You don't mind if I post it to Instagram do you?

"No, go ahead." I say with a bit of surprise in my voice.

"Having a good time at the movies with my girlfriend. Hashtag taken3. and, post"

"Marvel? I ask.

"Yes?" He says. There is a little awkward silence there for a minute I didn't know what to say.

"So are we like, officially boyfriend girlfriend?" I ask nervously.

"I guess. If we both agree. I think we are. What about you?" he asks. He asks such uncomfortable questions.

"Ya I think we are." I say.

"Prove it." He says.

"What? How?" I ask confused and that is when he leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed back. He leaned in a bit more putting his hands on my shoulders. After a few moments, we break the kiss to breathe.

"This has been the best night of my life."

"Same here" He says.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe try to go to a restaurant again." He says.

"Ok. And if someone tries to hurt me again?"

"Don't worry, this time I will turn their dick inside out."

"Marvel." I whisper with surprise in my voice and give him a friendly hit on the arm. The trailers then come on. After them, the movie finally starts.

"Oh I forgot, these are for us to share." he says opening the box of fuzzy peaches. I figured it was my turn to kiss him. So I do, as a way to say thank you. Then, we hold hands throughout the whole movie. I got a little tired, and rested my head on his shoulder. When the movie was over, we got up and gathered all of our things. Pretty well all of the food was eaten.

"That movie was great" Says Marvel with a smile on his face.

"I agree. It was great." We get out and start walking.

"Hey, you wanna crash at my place tonight?" asks Marvel. That was right out of the blue.

He wants me to stay the night. I have a weird feeling now. Does he really love or does he just want me for my body?

"Sure. I will text my mom." I have a weird feeling. It is really weird. I don't know. Should I still trust him. I should have denied. He only wants me for my body, not me! I can't be this stupid. I liked him for the longest time. This is what I wanted and now I can't trust him. What the hell is wrong with me. Maybe I will just go with it and see what happened.

"Ok she said that is fine." I say. I am nervous. The closer we get to his house, the more nervous I get. I love him, I really do, I just don't want my heart broken. We soon get up to the front step and he opens the door for me. He has a very nice house. Not as big as mine but there still isn't to much of a size difference.

"Where are your parents? I ask.

"Not home." he replies. Oh shit. Of course they aren't

"They went to a casino and won't be home until 1 in the morning. They wouldn't mind if you stayed over, even though they don't know you yet. Do you want a grand tour of the house?" He asks.

"Sure." I say still nervous. He shows me all around the house. The living room is very nice with a big flat screen TV and a few pictures hanging on the wall. Next, we go to the kitchen. It is gorgeous. It has marble counter tops, a sparkly fridge, dark brown mahogany cupboards.

"You have a nice kitchen." I say.

"Thanks." he says. Then, we move on to the rest of the house. We see the bathrooms, the basement, his parents bedroom, the guest bedroom and his bedroom. When he is showing me the guest bedroom, I ask

"So is this where I am sleeping tonight?" I ask.

"Nope." he says and leads me to the next room which must be his bedroom. "This is where you are sleeping. He goes and lifts up the covers for me to get in. So, I go get in and he cuddles up right next to me. I'm so nervous right now. He plants a kiss on my lips. I give him one back. The whole night is filled with cuddles and kisses. He doesn't do or ask anything stupid the whole night. I guess I really can trust him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Clove's POV**

I woke up really sad this morning. I had a dream my family was all together again. I'm not one to cry but if it is this, I get angry and sad. Despite being angry with my mom for leaving dad, I still miss her. I feel a few teardrops slide down my cheeks. I just lie there for a few minutes. Then, I had an idea! I will volunteer for the games this year and no one will have any idea until the reaping. I'm only 14 but I'm really good. When I go up to the stage, I will announce it. If I don't find out my family is back together, don't except me back from the games. This is perfect!

I Spring out of bed and get dressed. Then, I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and put my hair in a ponytail and rush out. I don't even remember breakfast.

I run to the training centre and get there in about 5 minutes. I need to get as much training in as I can before the games. As I enter pretending not to be excited. I practiced first with some survival courses. After about an hour of those, I did some archery for another hour. Then, I asked one of the trainers to teach me some tricks with a kukri. I did that for a good hour and a half. I'm pretty good with them now. After a while, I see Cato at the survival stations! I have to go say something mean. I walk over with my hands in my pockets really excited to say it.

"So who's the weak one now?" He turns and glares at me.

"What do you care?" He says annoyed.

"What did you care when you saw me here for the first time?" Ha! now there is no come back for that one. He chuckles and gets to his feet.

"Come at me tough girl." He says. I don't know what to say to that, so I just punched him in the gut.

"You're cute." he says.

"Eww da fuq?" I say.

"You are cute." He says again.

"Back the fuck up or I will kill your family." I said.

"Already killed yours, in fact, I did your mom before I killed her." He said. Right after he made the comment about my mom, I just lost it.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. I pushed him against the wall and held a knife horizontally to his throat.

"SAY IT AGAIN BITCH, SAY IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!"

"Who calm down" He says calmly. "It was just a joke." I took the knife from this throat and walked away very angry. I left the training centre with my head tilted down slightly with tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Not because he insulted my mom, but because I miss her so much. He just brought back the memory of her living at home with us. Fuck sometimes I just wanna die. When I'm a few meters away from the training centre, I hear the door open and shut. Then, footsteps running toward me. Better not be Cato. I will stab his heart right here and now.

"Hey, what's wrong. It was only a joke." I walk in silence still with him following me.

"Clove, are you ok? It was just a joke." He still tries to get my attention.

"Hey I'm talking to you! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"MAYBE BECAUSE I DON'T GET TO SEE MY MOM ANYMORE AND I WANNA FUCKING KILL MYSELF! YOUR FUCKING COMMENT DIDN'T HELP!" I full out scream at him. Then I start running until I get home. I go into my room and start crying my eyes out. I hate this so much. I miss my family so much! Suddenly, my door opens quickly.

"Clove what's wrong?" My dad asks

"I WANT MY FUCKING FAMILY BACK!" I scream.

"Look, your mom and I are not getting back together." he says

"OH BUT YOU DAMN WELL ARE!" I shout as I hold my knife to his throat. He takes my knife and sets it down.

"No, we aren't." He says. I don't say anything after. I just flip him off.

"Can we knock off the swearing." he says quite annoyed.

"I'm going to have a nap." I say.

"Ok, talk to me if you need me anytime." He says.

"Ok." I say. Then, he walks out. I start to fall asleep just thinking about what Cato said to me and how pissed off I am. Just as I start dreaming, my door opens.

"Clove someone is at the door to see you." As soon as he says that, I know it must be Cato. Who else? All of my friends call if they ever wanna hang out. Besides, all my friends are at school and don't go to training academies and they would think I'm training right now. I get up and make my way to the door. What do you know!? It's Cato.

"Hey, can I talk to you out here for a minute?" he asks

"Sure." I say. And I walk out. I only said sure because I didn't wanna explain everything to dad and he would probably think I'm a douchebag. Dad goes back in the house and we sit on the porch step.

"How do you know where I live?" I ask.

"I followed you. I wanna make sure everything is ok." I chuckle because that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.

"Why do you care? We hate each other." I say.

"I don't hate you. I really like you. I think we could become friends." Then, there is an awkward silence there for a minute.

"Why do you like me? What have I ever done to make you like me?"

"I don't know. I just like people like you. Let's just be nice to each other. I'm sure you would like me if you got to know me to." He says.

"Sure, I guess we could be friends. " I say.

"Ok, cool. You maybe wanna train together tomorrow?"

"Sure. That would be cool." I say. He sat there and starred at me for a moment and snapped out of it after.

"So I just wanna know if your ok. What did you get so upset about earlier?" He asked

"My mom left my dad over the summer. I have been so angry with her for leaving him since. The court says I am supposed to live with my mom, but I don't want to. I get along better with dad. I still love my mom. I miss her so much. I just want my family back." I explain trying not to tear up. A look of sadness spreads across his face. He feels bad for me.

"Clove I'm really sorry." He says and gives me a hug. I can't help but to hug back. He made me feel, warm inside, and loved, not that we love each other. After the hug he asks me to do something with him after training tomorrow.

"Sure." I Say. "But what do you wanna do."

"I don't know. Maybe get some pitas from pita pit and go to my place and watch a movie." he says. This sounds kind of like a date but whatever. I love pitas and movies.

"Yeah that sounds great." I say. "What will we watch?" I ask

"I don't know. What kind of movies do you like?" He asks.

"I like mos kinds of movies but mostly comedy, action, and horror." I reply.

"Ok, maybe Halloween or Saw?" He suggests

"Yes! Perfect!" I say.

"Alright. Sounds good. I gotta get going now. See you tomorrow." He says.

"Ok see ya." and I wave goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cato's POV**

I make m way home with thoughts just flooding my mind. Does she like me back? Does she still hate me? Is she thinking about me right now still? These are all questions that will probably be answered tomorrow. I think about watching a movie with her tomorrow. Just the two of us, sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie, with her head on my shoulder cuddling up to me. My stomach turns at the thought. I'm so nervous. Anything could go wrong. What if I slip and fall and look retarded? What if I accidentally insult her mom again? I don't know. Those are all little things that are likely not to happen. I bet she is just as nervous as I am. I make it home in a few minutes.

"Hello honey how was your day?" asks my mom as I walk in the door.

"Great." I say with a smile as I head upstairs. I am to nervous to eat supper. I am so excited for tomorrow. I just sit on my bed and think for a few minutes. Then, I check out Instagram for fun. I am on it for an hour or so. My dad walks in.

"You missed supper you know." He says.

"Yeah I know, I just wasn't hungry."

"Ok." He says and shuts the door. I feel like there is so much planning to do, but, what is there to plan? My little sister is going to a sleepover party thing with her friends and mom and dad are going on a little business trip to district 1 for a few nights.

Tomorrow I hope Clove wants to hang out with me during training. I will go up to her and ask. What if she says no? I'm screwed then. Well, I don't think she would say no. I mean, if she didn't say no to our little 'date' then why would she say no to training with me tomorrow? I go back on my phone and just try to get my mind off of it. Soon, I brush my teeth, slip into my pajamas, and go to sleep.

The next day I rise bright and early. I get my uniform on, wash my face, eat breakfast, brush my teeth and go for training. I'm so nervous. I think about her the whole way. When I get there, I don't see her. What if she doesn't show up?! Maybe I will just go pass some time at the swords. I slash heads and arms off of multiple dummies. I love swords. They are so fun and it pays to be good with them. After about a half hour at them, I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Hey Cato." I whip around. It's Clove. Hey babe, I think to myself.

"Hi Clove. So you able to hang out tonight?" I ask.

"Yup. I'm really excited it sounds fun." I am so happy with that reply.

"Great. So, you wanna practice together today?" I ask

"Yeah sure sounds fun." She says with a smile. I don't think I have ever seen her smile. She's to tough to smile.

"Maybe you could teach me how to use a sword." She says. Oh my fricken god! She wants _me _to teach her how to use a sword!

"Yeah sounds good." I say. I get a beginner sword for her and teach her all about being quick, slashing multiple people's heads off within seconds, and things like that. She is pretty good for a beginner but she does need some work. She seems to be enjoying swords. After an hour or so of doing that, she suggests the survival skills. I agree. We walk over there.

"Do you know how to make snares? Or build a shelter?" She asks.

"Nope." I reply.

"Survival skills are very important. I wouldn't dare enter the games without them. You should learn them to." She says.

"I teach you how to use swords and you teach me some survival skills. That sounds good." I say. We first start off with snares. She taught me 4 different kinds of snare traps within 1 hour. They are really useful whether it be killing a tribute or an animal for food. I'm pretty good at it. They are pretty fun as well so I will keep working at them.

Next she teaches me how to make 2 different kinds of shelters using just branches and leaves. This doesn't take as long. Maybe 45 minutes. They are really good. They protect you from rain and other different kinds of uninvited weather. It's also good for keeping you hidden if you have enough leaves covering it.

"Well that was fun. We both learned something new today." Says Clove.

"Yup. The survival skills are very important. Now I have a better chance of winning the hunger games.

"So do I now that I know how to use a sword." Says Clove. The rest of the day, we practiced knife and tomahawk throwing, used the swords a little more, and went to the survival stations. We did more snares, shelters, building a fire, and purifying water by boiling it. It's 3 times more fun training with someone than training alone. You have someone to talk to and can help each other with your weak areas. It really is fun. The buzzer soon goes off to let us know that it is time to go home. Clove and I get up.

"So, you wanna go get those pitas now?" She asks.

"Yes please. I'm hungry. You'll pay for it all right?" I ask. She shoots an annoyed look at me.

"I'm just kidding. I will pay for yours too." I says.

"No Cato I'm paying for my own."

"Whatever the lady wants." I say. We head on over to pita pit. It isn't to far of a walk. I smell the pitas and get really hungry. No surprise.

"Hi can I take your order?" Says the lady.

"I'll have a chicken pita please." I say.

"I'll have a garden pita please." Says Clove.

"You gotta eat your meat Clove." I say jokingly.

"I'm vegetarian." She says.

"Oh." I say and say no more about it. We get our receipts and go order what we want on them. I get lettuce, onion, pickles, banana peppers, olive, tomato, taziki sauce, cheese, light mayo, and honey mustard.

Clove gets lettuce, pickles, banana peppers, jalapeños, taziki sauce, extra cheese, mayo, and mustard. We both get them toasted.

"Thanks." I say to the lady, and we walk to my house. We talk the whole way about fast food, training today, and movies. When we walk in, there is no one home, perfect. Just how I want it. I lead her to the couch.

"So which Saw do you wanna watch?" I ask.

"How about the final chapter." She says.

"Yes I love that one." I say and I put the disk in the disk tray. I feel butterflies in my stomach. I can't wait to start this little date with her. The movie has started and I go to the couch and sit close to her. We both dig into our own pitas.

"The lead singer from my favourite band is in this movie. Chester Bennington. He is from Linkin Park. He plays the guy glued to the seat. Says Clove. Wow she likes Linkin Park to?! This is great.

"Linkin Park? I didn't know you liked them to." I say.

"Wow cool we both like the same music. Not one of my friends at school has the same music taste as me." Says Clove.

"Well now you do have a friend with the same music taste as you." I say. She looks up at me and smiles. I see the happiness in her eyes. I bet she does like me. We watch the rest of the movie in silence but about half way through, I feel her head laying on my shoulder. I want to put my arm around her but what if she gets all weirded out or something. Well, she put her head on my shoulder and life is all about taking chances right. When the movie is over, I whisper her name. No response. She fell asleep on my arm. Fuck it. I lay down and put her right at my side on the couch, and fall asleep for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Glimmer's POV**

I wake up with big warm arms wrapped around me, and my head on someone's chest. It takes me a moment to remember where I am. I am at Marvel's house, in his bed with him, cuddling up to him. He hasn't asked to do anything weird, so that's is a good sign. I feel him move. I look up to him and see him looking at me. He plants a light kiss on my forehead.

"Hey baby." he says. I smile and say hi back.

"We better get ready, today is the reaping." He says. My face goes pale and I feel a shiver go down my body. I completely forgot!

"No." I say

"What" He says with concern on his face.

"I forgot."

"Hey well don't worry. You stay here, eat, shower, then go home and get dressed. I wanna go with you to the reaping." He says. I can hear the concern in his voice. We both get up and I am shaking madly.

"Look, I am supposed to be a courageous ruthless career and I am shaking. Like alot." I say.

"Hey it's normal to be nervous for this kind of thing. Even careers get nervous. Don't worry." He says rubbing his hand on my back. I let out a big breath.

"Come on babe, let's go eat" He says. And we walk to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But something really healthy, and not to much. I am to nervous to eat."

"How about an omelet with some cheese, onions, and pepper in it?" He says.

"Ya sounds good." I say. He turns on the grill and goes to the fridge to get the ingredients.

"Do you want me to help?" I ask. He is cooking for me and I do feel kind of bad that he is like, serving me.

"No, no. Sit down Glimmer. You're the guest." He says He is so nice.

"Alright if you says so." I say. So I just sit and wait. It takes about 5 minutes and he hands me a plate and he gets himself one to.

"What do you want to drink?" He asks.

"Maybe some milk." I say

"Alright milk it is." He says joyfully. He is odd. But I still love him. He got us each a glass of milk.

"So, are you sure you wanna volunteer this year?" Asks Marvel with a mouth full of omelet.

"Yes, I'm sure." I say looking down at my plate. I have a stomach ache because I'm so nervous. I quickly finish eating so I can just get ready and rest before the reaping.

"Thanks for breakfast Marvel." I say.

"No problem he says as he finishes his last bite. He then takes our plates and glasses and puts them in the sink.

"I have a bunch of extra tooth brushes if you wanna brush your teeth." Says Marvel.

"Yeah thanks." I say. He leads me to the bathroom where we both brush our teeth at the double sinks together. He gives me a tiny bottle of minty mouthwash and uses one him self.

Marvel then takes out a brush and brushes his hair to the side.

"So, I gotta go home and get changed." I say.

"I'll come with you if you want." Says Marvel.

"Yes please do." I say.

"Alright let's go then." He says. We go get our shoes on and head out the door. We walk to my house in silence. We hold hands tightly. We will miss each other when I am gone. There is still a chance that I will not return home. A slim chance but that is still a chance.

When we reach my house, I open the door and find my family sitting around the table quietly. They all look up when I come in the door. My mother comes up to me with tears streaming down her face and gives me a big hug. They all know I am volunteering.

"Mom it's ok. I will win." I tell her. She doesn't stop hugging me for a long time. When she let's go. Her ocean blue eyes stare into my emerald green ones.

"Mom I can win don't worry." She doesn't say anything still. I guess she just doesn't know what to say. There is a long yet awkward silence.

"Um, by the way, this is Marvel. My new Boyfriend." I say a little more cheerfully.

"Hi." Says Marvel and waves.

"Mom, I am going to go get dressed now ok." I say. She just nods. I lead Marvel upstairs. I go into my closet and pick out a nice white dress with blue lace around it.

"Hope you don't mind if I watch." He says with a weird smirk on his face.

"I don't care." I say all giggly. His eyes widened as I took off my shirt.

"Wanna take the bra off too." He says

"No!" I say. I laugh after. Next when I take my pants off he laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"You have some very sexy undies." He says.

"Whatever." I say. I take the dress and right before I am about to slip it on, we rips it out of my hands and kisses me. With a lot of tongue. I mean A LOT. I am actually enjoying it. He then throws me on the bed. He lays on top of me. He kisses me so much. Even down my neck.

"Your door is locked right?" He asked. OH SHIT! I know what's coming. He stands up and slides off my panties. He then, takes his shirt off. Then his pants. before I know it, I feel my best I ever had. I can tell he is having a good time to. I let out a giant scream but he doesn't stop. I hope my parents didn't hear. I guess not because no one came and knocked on the door. We continue for about 5 minutes. Marvel just collapses on top of me. He kisses me even more.

"I think we should get ready now." I suggest.

"Ya good idea." He says as he gets up. I slide my panties back on and get my dress on and he puts his clothes back on as well. He isn't wearing to fancy of clothes in my opinion but whatever. Once we are dressed we go to the bathroom where I brush my hair and then put my hair in a high ponytail and braid it. I hear the whistle thing. It signals for everyone to go to the reaping. I feel Marvel's fingers entwine with mine.

We walk downstairs and head out the door for the reaping. It is a 10 minute walk. We again walk in more silence. We go our separate ways to get our fingers pricked. I then head to the girl's section. The escort walks up to the stage. Her name is sparkle or something. Typical capitol name. She shows us the stupid video we see every year.

"Alright now, before we select our tributes, I was asked to say, that this year are allowed 2 victors as long as they come from the same district. So if we have any sibling out there who wanna win together, like Cashmere and Gloss, then I suggest this year you volunteer this year. My head shoots over to the boys section. I frantically search for Marvel an the I find him. He is looking at me to. I mouth volunteer to him. He nods.

"Ok, girls first." She says cheerfully and she makes her way over to the girls' bowl.

"I VOLENTEER!" I shout and I make my way up to the stage.

"Wonderful. I volunteer. What's your name?" She asks as she shove the microphone in my face.

"Glimmer Jewel." I say.

"Well thank you dear for volunteering." She says.

"Boys next." She says.

"I VOLENTEER I VOLENTEER!" I look and see Marvel jumping up and down waving his hand in the air. He runs up to the stage.

"What is you name?" Asks the escort also shoving the mic in his face.

"Marvel Johnson." He says

"Now, is there a reason you volunteered today. You looked quite excited." She asked.

"Well I wanted to go and win the hunger games with my girlfriend." He said.

"OOH how nice. Well good luck to the both of you then." She says.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." and walks us off stage. I am lead to a room with a couch and nothing else. My parents come through the door with bloodshot eyes.

"Come on. Don't cry. I will win. Marvel and I will win." I say

"We know. Were going to miss you." Says mom.

"I'll make you proud. I promise." I say.

"You will." Says dad.

"I am good with spears, bow and arrows, and axes. Plus I will have my other allies. The games will be over before you know it." I say. We are all just in a big family hug the rest of the time. We don't say much. Then, a peacekeeper comes in and brings them out.

"I will see you later." I say. I feel sad, but I will go to the games with Marvel, and win. Everything will be normal after that. The peacekeeper then takes me to the train.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Clove's POV**

I wake up sleeping on Cato's arm. How did that happen? Last I remember I was watching a horror movie here with him eating pitas. I guess I fell asleep but I sure as hell know I wasn't positioned like this. He did it. He likes me. And I kind of like him. I cuddle up next to him. I let out a big gasp. I just remembered today is the reaping. I am volunteering today and this actually might bring my family back together.

"Hey Clove." He says tiredly.

"I'm volunteering today." I say quickly. He sits up.

"What? No you can't." He says.

"Why not?" I asked quite irritated by that comment.

"Because." There was a long pause. "I love you." My eyes widen in shock at that comment. Of course I could already tell but I didn't know he would just come out and say that. There was another awkward silence.

"So are you saying you don't think I can win?" I asked.

"No not that. Your 14. Not old enough. The older you are the stronger. The other careers could be stronger because they will be much older." He says. I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I have to. It is the only way I will get my family back together." I say.

"No please. Can't you wait for a few more years." He said.

"No. By then they might be dating people already. I don't need stupid outsiders invading my life. I don't want a step mom, a step dad, or step siblings. My parents are supposed to love each other and not anyone else." I explain. I want to cry whenever I talk about it but today I don't think there is any need to today because I will be fixing my family once and for all. There was another awkward silence.

"You can't stop me Cato." I say. He just sat there and starred at me sadly.

"Let's get ready to go." He says. I hope he finally accepted the fact that I am volunteering. We get up and go to the kitchen.

"Want breakfast?" He asks.

"I just eat a piece of fruit for breakfast." I tell him.

"We have oranges, apples, bananas, and nectarines." He says.

"I'll just have and orange." I say and he hands me a big juicy orange. I am still thinking about when he said he loved me. I need to ask more. When I am done the orange, I get kind of nervous. This is an awkward topic, especially for me considering I never have had a boyfriend or anything.

"So what do you mean by you love me?" I ask. He shoots a weird look at me.

"I mean I love you. Plain and simple." He says.

"No I mean, you like, have a crush on me." He comes over to me and picks me up. He whispers in my ear.

"Yes I do."

"Prove it." I say. And right there and then, he passionately kisses me. When he breaks the kiss, he leans his head on mine. He puts me down.

"That was nice." I say.

"Good. Want another?" He asks.

"Why not." I say as I smirk. This time we kiss a lot longer. It was great.

"You know that was my first kiss." I tell him. A look of shock spreads across his face.

"Really?" He asks.

"Of course. I have never even had a boyfriend." I tell him.

"Well now you do." He says as he smirks.

"You know what, I love you to." I say. He wraps me in a tight hug. He stares into my dark green eyes and I stare into his bright blue ones.

"We should finish getting ready." He says and smiles. I nod. He goes and gets changed. When he's done we walk to my house so I can get dressed. My dad is sitting on the ouch when we walk in. He gives me an awkward look.

"Clove who is this?" He asks.

"Um, he's my boyfriend." I say innocently and smile a toothy smile. I just noticed we are still holding hands. That won't help. I don't know how he feels about this.

"OOHH CLOVEY"S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" He makes fun.

"I'm going to get changed." I tell him.

"Ok Um, you are not going mister." He says to Cato.

"Dad." I say quite irritated. He points at Cato and then points to the couch.

"Retard." I whisper under my breathe. I walk down the hallway to my room. I put on some tights and a yellow hoodie. When I come out I brush my teeth and then wash my face. I walk back out and see Cato and my dad having a friendly conversation. What if he told dad I'm volunteering?! I go sit on the couch between them and put my arms around both of them.

"Just sittin' here with my bitches." I say jokingly. Cato chuckles. Dad tells me to knock it off. I can be so immature sometimes.

"So we should get heading to the reaping. I heard the whistle blow." Says dad. We all get up from the couch and head out.

"Did you tell dad that I'm volunteering this year?" I asked.

"No. That's not my job." He whispers back and smiles.

"Thank you." I whisper. The rest off the walk is silent.

"See ya in a bit dad." I say as he heads to the parent section.

"See ya." He replies. Cato and I both get our fingers pricked for blood and both go our separate ways. The escort takes forever to come to the stage.

"Sorry people, I was running a little late." Says the escort. "So this year of the hunger games is going to be a little different. There are allowed 2 victors this year as long as they come form the same district. So let's get to victors this year." The escort says cheerfully. My eyes dart around the boys section looking for Cato but I can't find him. I will when I go on stage.

"Alrighty then I will show the video from the capitol and we can start." She says. After the video, she walks over to the girls bowl.

"I VOLENTEER!" I shout.

"Oh joy a volunteer." Says the escort happily. I run up on stage.

"What's your name dear?" She asks.

"Clove Brick." I say.

"Any special reason for volunteering today?" She asks. None of my friends at school know so me reveling my reason will shock them.

"Well, my parents separated over the summer. I want to go too the hunger games and die because there really is no point in living. My family means everything to me and I don't have one anymore. Unless, of course, they get back together. Then, I will make sure I come out alive. But if they don't restore our family, don't count on me coming back." I say. I sounded like a total smart ass. And that is how I wanted to sound.

"Well dear I am sorry for you." She says. I can tell she feels bad for me by my tone.

"Alright. Next the boys." She says. I frantically search for Cato in the crowd. I want to win the games with him.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I hear a voice shout. It is Cato! Thank god. He walks up to the stage.

"What is your name and do you have a special reason for volunteering?" Asks the escort.

"My name is Cato Granite and I volunteered today, to protect my girlfriend in the games." He announces.

"Aww how sweet." Says the escort. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes from district 2!" Says the escort and walks us off stage. I know what is coming next. Tears, tears, and more tears from my mom and dad. My brother isn't old enough to know better. I am lead into a small room with just a red velvet couch and that is pretty much it. Right after I am sat down, my mom bursts through the door in tears. She hugs me so tightly that I can't breathe. I miss my mom. I start crying myself. Not because I am going to the games, but because I miss my family. I know I will get it fixed this way, but I am just sad for now.

"Mom I'm sorry." I say.

"I don't know why you did that." She said.

"I did it for us. For our family. We need to be together again." I said. Just then, my dad comes through the door. I give him a hug to.

"Look if you two don't get back together, I won't come back. If I don't get a sponsor note telling me that my parents are back together, I will kill myself in that arena."

"Clove we aren't going to." Says my dad.

"Well then you can kindly leave and let this be your last time ever seeing me." I say angrily. My dad tries to hold back his tears, but he isn't to good at it. Mom put her hands on my shoulders.

"We will see what we can do but I won't make any promises." says mom.

"Wow just what I expected. You know I'm not surprised that you care more about your happiness than my life." I say coldly.

"Clove I'm sorry this all happened." she said.

"You know what, you can fix everything. But that is your choice. What is it. My life, or your happiness?" I ask. Just then, a peacekeeper comes through the door and escorts them out.

"I'm sorry!" I shout to them. I just sit there and cry my eyes out. Another peacekeeper come in and then leads me to the train. I know I will feel better soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marvel's POV**

We board the train. My parents had just got enough time to come back for the reaping and they said their goodbyes. They didn't cry but I could tell they were quite concerned for me. They know I can win this thing. It will be even better when I win with Glimmer.

"Hey babe." I say to Glimmer when we see each other on the train. It is very fancy. There is even a big buffet laid out for us. There was lots of fruits, vegetables, cakes, cookies, drinks, candies, and other stuff. Our mentors, Cashmere and Gloss are sitting on a fancy couch until they turn around and notice us. They then come over to greet us.

"That was so adorable how two lovers are going into the arena." Says Cashmere.

"Ya. It will be an interesting year this year." I say.

"It indeed will be an interesting year this year, considering that you aren't the only lovers going to the games." Said Gloss. My eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We'll show you." Says Gloss as he leads us and our escort to the couch. He switches on the giant flat screen Tv on the wall.

There is a list of this year's reaping to watch he selects district 2. The justice building suddenly flashes on the screen with the escort. After the escort says her little speech and shows the useless video, there is a volunteer, as usual for districts 1, 2, and 4. The girl looks to be about 13 or 14. She seems too young to be a career. After she volunteers, she gives a speech about why she volunteered. She is the first career I have ever seen willing to die in the hunger games.

The next volunteer is a burly and muscular boy. He looks to be about my age but possibly younger. He volunteered to save his girlfriend. I go cold when I hear him say that. When we finish watching their reaping, the screen goes back to the list of districts.

"So, those are your completion." Says Gloss. I look at him. I don't know what to say.

"Ok, so, um, let's watch the rest." Says Glimmer. We watch district 3's. The tributes are so ugly from there. I don't know why but they just are. Pathetic little things. I pay more attention to district 4 because they will also be our allies. The girl looks about 16 years old. She volunteered. She is such an irritating moron. Her voice is pitchy and annoying. Her name was Camila. The boy to volunteer was named James. He was her 12 year old brother. Also looks pathetic.

"We have to ally with those pathetic idiots?" I ask annoyed.

"I would suggest it. After a few days, just kill them in their sleep. They are no good, just like most of the careers from 4. But I would highly recommend becoming friends with 2. They are a lot more powerful and useful. Get them on your good side. We don't want them killing you guys in your sleep." Says Cashmere.

"Sounds good." Says Glimmer. We continue to watch the reaping. District 5 had an unusual looking girl. She reminded me of a sneaky fox. She looked like it. In her face I could tell. Her orange hair helped with it to. Districts 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 were just boring and normal. District 11 districts were complete opposites. The girl was a little peaceful and gentle 12 year old, while the male was big and burly. Looked like he could snap your neck in a second.

"Get him on your alliance. He looks useful." Says Gloss as he points at the tv.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we make a goal to get him dead at the cornucopia?" Asks Glimmer.

"No, he would be useful. Kill him in his sleep the same night as you do district 4. He can't be trusted for too long." Says Cashmere.

"Ok, just kill him as soon as possible after day 1?" Asks Glimmer.

"Yup." Says Cashmere. When they showed twelve, a 12 year old girl was reaped. She looked terrified and you could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"See and this is why you train for the games." I say. Just then, a tall brunette girl with some braid/bun volunteered. Most likely her sister. We were all shocked. What kind of person from a poor district volunteers? She doesn't know what she is doing. She doesn't know who she is up against. If you volunteer, make sure you are great with weaponry, hand to hand combat, and have a lot of survival skills. By the looks of it, this girl doesn't know any of that. She just made a big mistake. After the reapings Cashmere says we are having dinner with tributes from 2 and 4.

"So, we are having dinner with 2 and 4. I suggest you become good friends with them. You know, so they don't decide to kill you the first day. There are some fancy clothes laid out for you in each of your rooms. Go get changed, we are eating in a few hours. " Says Cashmere.

"Sounds good." I say as Glimmer and I walk to our rooms. The room is small but nice. It has a double bed so hopefully Glimmer can slip in here and we can cuddle all night. The suit is laid out on the bed. It is plain black with a light purple shirt and blue tie.

I like getting fancy and so does Glimmer. We are from district 1, it's in our blood, but how amazing would it be to live in the capitol. Maybe someday if Glimmer and I get married, we could move to the capitol. They are 3 times better than district 1, even though some people can go overboard with their appearance there. I undress, then slip the suit on. I walk over to the tall crystal clear mirror made of real gold with diamonds embedded into it. Wow, they really do want us to have a good stay.

"Whoa, I look great." I whisper to myself. I shoot a couple of weird poses, then head back out to the table. Where Cashmere, Gloss, and our escort were waiting.

"I can't wait to see Glimmer. She is going to look so beautiful." I say to them. They all smile at me. Just then, Glimmer walks out with a strapless long golden dress on with rainbow jewels all over it. She also wore a necklace with a giant emerald on it. She flipped her curly golden blonde hair and smiled.

"Glimmer, you look amazing. That dress really goes with your hair to." I say.

"Thanks she says." I get up and kiss her passionately. We don't kiss for too long because everyone is watching.

"Um, so yeah, let's talk about some things you will need to know for the games." Says Gloss looking quite awkward. We go sit down next to him, Cashmere, and the escort.

"So, you guys know, the bloodbath is the most important part of the games. You get anyone that might stand in your way dead. For example, the boy from 11. If he doesn't accept to join you, kill him as soon as possible. He will be lethal." He says.

"What if he books it into the woods? He looks fast." I ask.

"Well chances are he won't right away. If he does then throw a knife at him, shoot an arrow at him. Injure him in some way to slow him down. It will be easy." Says Gloss.

"Alright. Good. So what's next?" I ask.

"Kill anyone you see running away that has a backpack or some kind of weapon first. We want all the supplies for you guys. Plus the other tributes have a way higher chance of living longer with that stuff." He says.

"Smart." I say. We discuss more killing and survival for the next 45 minutes. Then it kind of drifts off into how Glimmer and I got together and how much life has changed since they both won the games. Good conversation. We then went to the couch and watched their games. Gloss won the hunger games the year before Cashmere. At the end, all the other careers were left so they all had to kill each other and he ended up winning by stabbing the girl from 1, throwing a knife at the girl from 4, and then stabbing the boy from 2. The others were killed by the other allies. The brawl lasted about 10 minutes. It was very intense.

Cashmere won her games in a similar way. She was in a brawl with the boy from 4, who used a bow and arrow, and the boy from 2, who used an axe. She almost got shot in the head with an arrow but ducked just in time. She threw knives at both of them at once. One knife in each hand. They both got it in the heart and dropped dead right on the spot.

When we were finished watching their games, we talked for a little while about the first ever victors and things, until we heard a knock at the door. It opened, and there stood district 2 and 4's tributes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Clato and Glarvel **

**Chapter 11**

**Cato's POV**

My parents gave me a phone call and that's it. We talked for 3 minutes and that's it. They are furious that I volunteered I'm supposed to tell them. I know they are only looking out for my best interest but this is my one and only chance to win the games with someone important to me. They probably will never allow 2 victors ever again.

I wonder how Clove is doing. Her and her parents must be very upset. I hope this all works out for her family in the end. I love her and care about her. I couldn't imagine what I would do if this happened to my family.

I make it to the train and get on. I see Clove sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. I know this all has to bother her. I know it would me. I go sit down beside her and embrace her. I feel her move a little closer to me. She takes her face out of her hands and rests her hands on my shoulder. She isn't crying but I can tell she has been. Her eyes are bloodshot and has the saddest expression on her face.

"That was very brave of you. To stand up in front of the entire district and say that." Says Enobaria as she sits beside Clove on the other side of the couch.

"Thanks." Clove replies without looking at her.

"Listen girl, it will be ok. You are very strong and brave. You will get through this. You and Cato win the games, and it may pull your family back together. I mean, that's what happened to Brutus." Clove jerked her head over to Enobaria.

"What?" She asked with shock.

"Brutus tell the story." Orders Enobaria.

"Well, when I was about 15, my parents split. My mother had cheated on my dad. I was furious and wouldn't talk to my mother. I completely shunned her. Now, at the time, I was fine with that. I was a happy go lucky teenager, until my dad got a girlfriend when I was 17. I hadn't been angrier ever in my life. I realised the day he introduced me to her, I missed my mom a whole hell of a lot. I missed my whole family. My 3 brothers lived with my mom, so shunning my mom meant shunning my brothers. When they came every other weekend, I refused to talk to them because they liked her boyfriend. So anyways, since I was one of the best in the training academy, I was already planning on volunteering. When I volunteered, I took the mic and announced to not expect me to come back unless my family came back together. I eventually got a note in the games saying my family was reunited."

"So wait, what ever happened to your mom's boyfriend and your dad's girlfriend?" I asked.

"Oh ya, my mom dumped her boyfriend the day of the reaping. She finally realised what she did was wrong. For my dad's girlfriend, I threw a spear at her abdomen about 6 months after they started dating. She had died in the hospital about 8 days later."

My jaw dropped. It was silent for a moment until Clove finally asked how the family is now.

"So your family is back together now? They are all happy again?"

"Yes. When I came back from the games we all moved into our new victor's house and that was the end of it." Said Brutus.

"So do you still live with your family?" Asked Clove.

"Enobaria and I moved out into our own victor's house in the middle of each of our families." He said. Clove and I both got a confused look on our faces.

"Wait, you're married?" I asked confused.

"Yes, of course. But we try to keep it to ourselves. You know, we don't need cameras shoved up in our faces 24/7 from the capital." Enobaria answers.

"Wow it's like your story is being rewritten except Clove and I are going to the same games instead of separate games." Said Cato.

"You're exactly right." Replies Enobaria. That is the most insane thing I have ever heard. I had no idea the strongest man in district 2 had a similar story to Clove. I do look up to him. I have ever since I was little. I always remember saying "I wanna be like Brutus when I'm a big boy" but that's a little embarrassing so I won't bother mentioning.

"Well, I think it's about time we get the reaping. We definitely have an interesting mix this year." Brutus tells us.

"What?" Asks Clove.

"Watch." Says Brutus as he takes the remote and choses district 1's reaping. As usual, it's an insane e looking escort with weird clothes, giant colourful hair, and caked on makeup.

There are 2 volunteers there, as usual, but they aren't your average careers. They were lovers, just like us! The girl was a pretty blonde named Glimmer, but nowhere near as beautiful as my Clove. The boy was a very tall boy with light brown hair named Marvel. He looks pathetic.

"Wow, we have some serious competition. I like competition." Says Clove.

"They both look pathetic, but they are probably useful in some ways." I say.

"Well, here's a tip, never judge your allies by their appearance. They may look weak, but they may not actually be weak. We are having dinner with 1 and 4 tonight so try and become friend with them. Gain their trust. They will probably try and do the same, but don't put too much trust in them. Remember, there are others who wanna win just as much as you do." Brutus tells us.

"Oh my god, I have to see four. They better be strong like us." Says Clove. Brutus then switches to district 4. The tributes from there are both brother and sister. The girl is tall, tan, and downright annoying. Her name is Camila. She goes on about this being the greatest day of her life to come to the games and win with her brother.

"God damn her voice is ear raping." I say covering my ears. Clove chuckles. The next volunteer is a 12 year old boy named James. He is quieter than his obnoxious sister. He only says that he is the best with a sword and that his sister and him will for sure.

"Oh my god wow! What a stupid idiot! What kind of pathetic little boy thinks he can win!?" Clove shouts with laughter in her voice.

"Well, ok, I guess you can judge that little thing." Says Brutus. We continue with the rest of the reapings. District 3 is the same as every other games. Pathetic, small and scared. Districts 5 through 10 were all plain and boring. 11 had a giant and muscular boy Named Thresh, even bigger than me.

"Either become allies with him or kill him as soon as possible. He could snap your neck in a second." Says Enobaria

"You know, I'm leaning more on the kill him side." Says Clove. He was almost 3 times the size of her.

"I think you should become allies with him, but kill him in his sleep within a few days." Says Enobaria. The next reaping was district 12. It was a little blonde girl who was reaped. She had 2 French braids in and she looked scared shitless. Then, some drama happened.

A tall brunette girl with some weird braid/bun volunteered for her. Must be her sister. Her sisters screams were also ear raping. She makes her way up to the stage and tells her name.

The boy who is called is just a plain blonde boy. And only a plain blonde boy.

"Wow. That Katniss chick has no idea what she is up against this year. She should have just let her sister go." Said Clove.

"Well, I will say that this year's games will probably be my favourite. This is not your normal mix." Says Enobaria.

So we finished watching the reapings and then we watched how Brutus and Enobaria won their games. Enobaria was in a dessert arena. It was her and the girl from 4 left. She had a trident thrown at her but dodged it just in time and then slashed the girl with a sword.

Brutus was in a winter forest on a mountain. I just hope for god sakes we don't get an arena like that. He told us about 8 of the tributes in the arena froze to death in the whole games including 2 of his allies. He almost froze to death himself until he got a sponsor's cache with matches, warm soup, and extra mittens and scarfs.

"So, we are going to district 1's car for dinner along with 4. You should go get ready. There are some fancy outfits for you in your rooms lying on your beds." Says Brutus.

"Wow I can't wait to meet district 4. They are going to be so stupid it will be funny." Says Clove. She is a little immature like that.

We each go to our separate rooms to get changed. On my bed lays a plain black suit with a purple plaid tie. I pick it up and carefully scan it. I slip out of my clothes and put it on.

"Ha, perfect fit." I say to myself looking in the mirror. I walk out hoping to see Clove, but I don't. Dresses must be complicated.

"Wow Cato, you look fabulous!" Says the escort excitedly in her odd capitol accent.

"You do look quite handsome." Says Brutus as he walks over to me. He fixes up my tie.

"There, now you look handsome." He says and nods.

I hear a door close behind me. I turn around to find Clove in a one shouldered black and yellow dress with beads and sequence all over it. She looks amazing!

"I feel a little out of place. Killers don't dress all fancy and girly like this." She says.

"Ah don't worry, you look great. How do you think I feel?" I say. She just shrugs and continues to walk. I stick my arm out in front of her. I she looks up at me. I pick her up and plant a giant kiss on her lips. When I put her down she is smiling but hr face is completely red.

"Hey Clove, don't be embarrassed. That was cute." Says Enobaria with a weird tone in her voice. She is trying to make her feel more embarrassed. I chuckle at her comment. Her face goes an even deeper shade of red, like an apple. I gave her a hug and tell her I love her. She smiles.

"Ok honey, we should go fix up your hair and makeup. You gotta look complete." Says Enobaria getting up from the couch. Clove makes a disgusted face.

"Eww I hate make up." She says.

"Hey, so do I, we are only gonna put a little bit on you though, to make you stand out a little more." Clove just rolls her eyes and follows her to the bathroom. I follow as well. I lean on the door and cross my arms, and put a smirk on my face.

"Mind if I watch?" I ask obnoxiously.

"Shut up." Says Clove. She pretends to itch her eye, but uses her middle finger and glares at me.

"Love you too babe." I say. I can tell she is irritated.

She doesn't have much on when she is done. Just some foundation, mascara, and lip gloss.

Next, Enobaria puts her hair in a high ponytail and curls it. Then she puts a slight amount of hairspray in her hair. I started to taste it. Gross.

She gets up and glares at me. She kicks me and continues to walk. I turn right around and follow her. I pick her up and carry her to my bedroom.

"CATO WHAT THE HELL?!" She yells. As I enter my room, I shut the door and lock it. I throw her on my bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" She yells. I lean over and put my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh."I say to her calmly. I lay down on her but not putting my whole body weight on her. I stare into her dark green eyes. I bit my lower lip seductively. I press my forehead against hers and start passionately kissing her. She kisses back. It doesn't last to long because Brutus burst through the door without knocking

"What the hell?!" He yells. We sit up quick. I look at him shocked. I don't know what to say. We just stare for afew moments.

"Um, you wanna come out here with us and talk about surviving the games?" He askes.

"Ya, ya sure." I Say. We walk out in silence. Man was that embarrassing. We go out and sit on the couch. It was an awkward silence. We sit and talk about survival for the next 45 minutes or so until it's time to go to district 1's car.


End file.
